Bambina
by Succupirequeen
Summary: Felicia was the baby of our family, sweet, kind and innocent...but why did she end up pregnant? Gender bend characters, Craziness, rated T for South Italy's potty mouth
1. Pregnant!

It was supposed to be a normal day, but, the Vargas household was anything but.  
>Two sisters, living under one roof, after the death of their grandfather.<br>Felicia, was a very sweet and kindhearted girl, with a heart of gold, she could always make someone feel better. To Ludwig, she was an angel, always making sure others were well, even if they were simple ways that Kiku would often compare to Tohru Honda.  
>Her skin fair, her hair soft bronze silk strands, and her smile the crown jewel to her kind appearance.<br>She always was the "baby" always getting pampered by her nonno, who loved and cared for her, even neglecting Lovina, the eldest of the two.  
>This wasn't supposed to happen. Felicia was supposed to be naive, innocent, untouched, but how, how did she end up like this?<br>How did she end up pregnant?

* * *

><p>"This can't be right!" an angry voice shouted, haunting through the halls like a poltergeist.<br>In the bathroom, the sisters stood, or rather, Lovina stood, as her younger sister, leaned against the toilet, another wave of nausea hitting her. Ever since she started to get sick, especially after that tine of the month, Lovina got worried, and being the overprotective sister, she stormed into a local store, and bought as many tests that she could fit into the basket, giving death glares to those who stared, and even threatening Heracles to keep his mouth shut. Like he'd remember while being half asleep...  
>She made Felicia take 20 tests, each saying the same thing: pregnant.<br>Her baby sister.  
>Pregnant.<br>Her baby sister...with a baby...  
>Even worse.<br>It was the potato bastard's.  
>She tried to make sense of it, why her little baby sister, why Felicia of all people? Sure, she had moments of anger, but she could never wish that on her baby sister.<br>How could he ruin her little sister like that? This had to be a crime, he had to suffer for this. He had to!  
>"S-sorella" Felicia sniffles, wiping her mouth, tears spilling from her kind amber eyes. Her once bright, hope-filled irises were now full of fear, and despair.<br>How was she going to tell him?

* * *

><p>The Beilschmidt household was no different in terms of how "normal" it was. Gilbert, the older, but somehow less mature, loudly ranted about his so called "awesomeness" and his "awesome five meters", occasionally calling his brother "west", he continued to rant.<br>Ludwig spaced out, occasionally nodding, or giving a small grunt in response.  
>It was late into the afternoon, getting close to night, and not a single word, call text or any other form of communication from or about Felicia. He was getting worried. His angel was missing...<br>"Hey west!" Gilbert yelled snapping one of his fingers in front of his brother. "Are you even listening about how I kicked Roddy's sorry, prissy ass?"  
>The German nodded in response, but by then he had barely heard a word, which was really something unheard of. He had always been known to pay attention, especially during the meetings.<br>Gilbert shook his head, letting out one of his trademark "kesesesesese"s, a diabolical yet weird sounding chant, that could almost give Ivan's "kolkolkol" a run for its money.  
>ALMOST.<br>"West, go see her...mein gott, you have been miserable without her..."  
>Ludwig facepalmed, before taking in the words. He hadn't seen Felicia for a day now. Something had to be wrong. He had to make sure she was well.<br>But, what if she hated him? What if she were hurt? No...he mustn't think like that, this wasn't one of those mafia-centered movies, where the innocent sweetheart is bumped off by a rival mob. This was his (mostly) ordinary life...right?  
>He stood up, causing Gilbert to complain. He had to make sure she was well.<p>

* * *

><p>"GET OUT!" Lovina's screamed, as she picked up a book, hurling it at the so called "potato bastard", occasionally letting out a "chigi" here and there. She was outraged to see him here, even more so because he got Felicia pregnant.<br>"She doesn't want to see you! F-"  
>"Sorella! That's rude~" poor little Felicia walked out, she appeared tired, and not her usual hyper self. She had lost that perfect angelic appearance.<br>Bags under her eyes, hair disheveled, clothing with a couple stains. She looked like she went through hell.  
>"Ludwig..." some of her cheerfulness returned, as she smiled at him. It may have been a weak smile, but it was still a smile. Turning to face her sister, that smile faded. "It's alright sorella"<br>Lovina scoffed, before walking out, her dark heeled boots violently making contact with the floor.  
>Felicia shook her head, sighing. She was even more scared than Lovina. She was carrying a baby, a small combination of Ludwig and herself. She was scared.<p>

* * *

><p>"Felicia...what's wrong?" Ludwig awkwardly patted her back as she sobbed on his shoulder. Each moment she sounded more and more upset. Each sob, more panicked, even more so than the way she cried when scared of being bullied.<br>Ludwig remained unable to comfort her, as she continued to sob.  
>"Felicia..." he tried to get the words that would help her. "Felicia...tell me..."<br>"Doitsu...d-do you still love me?..."  
>Her voice shook as she asked this.<br>"Of coarse...why?" he frowned. He knew that her grandfather was an infamous womanizer...was she trying to say she cheated on him? "Felicia..." he was getting a headache from this, and he could feel the bloodlust radiating from Lovina.  
>"D-doitsu...I-I'm so...scared..." she wailed. "I-I'm..."<br>"You're what"  
>"I'm p-"<br>"That's it!" all it took were those two words for all hell to break loose. Lovina tried to kick Ludwig in the...vital regions, causing Felicia to scream, then she felt nauseous, and ran off into the bathroom. He sighed, as he tried to make the angry older sister go away, but with her screaming and punching him, it was to little avail.

* * *

><p>"Lovina...I need to help Felicia..."<br>"NO!"  
>"Lovina."<br>"EAT LEAD POTATO-SUCKING BASTARD!"  
>"Lovin-"<br>He frowned, and saw Antonio, her on again off again boyfriend walking in. His oblivious smile made him seem like an older more cheerful male version of Felicia.  
>He spent a lot of time with his usual tomato centered word, and it was very clear that's why he had been absent. Lovina got very angry, when he would go back to take care of them, and this would normal result in her screaming, something gets broken, then he gives her a cute little tomato-filled basket, and they would somehow make up. Needless to say it was a very unpredictable relationship.<br>"What the hell are yo-"  
>"Lovi, it's very rude to talk like that." Antonio's creepy smile stayed, as he places a hand on her shoulder. Ludwig still didn't understand why he put up with her. She was younger than him, and the way he treated her, he would be what many girls would consider "the perfect boyfriend". He was too soft, and she knew it, and time after time she would push those boundaries. He never hit a girl, but with her, he nearly did just that.<br>It was a good thing Gilbert was around, but a bad thing that Ludwig got to hear him yelling out his problems with Lovina, and how Gilbert told him to "grow his pair back" and find someone else, but he blindly stayed with Lovina, saying that she could be kind and gentle too.  
>How he kept the patience. Ludwig would never know.<p>

* * *

><p>With the angrier of the two Italian sisters yelling at the poor guy, Ludwig made his way to the bathroom.<br>Felicia looked worse that before, she tried to keep her hair from falling into the toilet, and each moment she sounded miserable.  
>Being the caring boyfriend, he carefully tied her hair back into a ponytail, before trying to make her feel better, by rubbing her back.<br>She seemed to relax, and after a minute or two of coughing, she was back to her happy self.  
>She sat on the toilet seat, wiping her tears, while she waited for him to get something to help settle her stomach.<br>"Felicia...this may help..."  
>"Thanks doitsu" she smiled at him.<br>"Tell me what's wrong..."  
>She took a deep breath, before reaching down into the small trash bin, picking the box out. She took the test and handed it to him, since she was still too emotional to say it out loud.<br>"You're...pregnant?" he seemed to be in some shock. His blue eyes widened slightly, and his face seemed to become more pale.  
>She nodded hoping that he would hug her, and make everything better, just like when she would fall and hurt herself, or anytime she needed him.<br>"mein gott..." he muttered trying to take it all in. "...pregnant..."  
>"Kesesesesese" he cringed as he turned to see Gilbert grinning like the Cheshire cat. His red eyes sparkled with mischievous intentions, as he watched the couple. "I KNEW you had it in ya west" he laughed, causing a light pink dusting to appear on his brother's cheeks. "boy or girl?" he grinned at Felicia.<br>"I-I don't know yet..." she shyly replied.  
>"I bet it's a girl!" he exclaimed, walking over to Ludwig.<br>"What makes you think that bruder?"  
>"My awesomeness, Kesesesesese~"<p>

* * *

><p>"NO WAY IN HELL!"<br>"But, Lovi-"  
>"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! ARE YOU TOO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND!"<br>He sighed running a hand through his brown hair. With all the stress she caused it was a miracle he wasn't losing his hair, or an unhealthy amount of weight. After all stress is deadly.  
>"Lovi just hear me out" he pleaded with her, but she was as stubborn and uncompromising as the bulls he would face in his free free time.<br>"NO!" she screamed. "AND IT'S LOVINA NOT LOVI!"  
>He sighed, reaching for his pocket. "Lovina...I wasn't working this time..."<br>"WHO WAS THE SKANK? WAS IT MORGEN'S SISTER BELLA!"  
>"N-no...Lovina Katerina Vargas..." he began. "You scare people, curse them out, but I know the real you...you're scared of being alone..."<br>She frowned at him, especially when he got down on one knee.  
>"Marry me?" he meekly smiled at her before revealing the ring he bought for her.<br>She stared at it in shock. This is why he would avoid her for days upon days. This is why Francis seemed to back away from her. This is why he was working?

* * *

><p>Some say love is blind. Some say it clouds your judgement. To Lovina, she didn't care either way. After all since she was the more cynical out of the two sisters, she didn't believe any of that. Not that she cared anyway.<br>She noticed he had that same determined look, like when he was trying to get her to go out with him. Leaving daisies in her locker, bringing her the sweetest tomatoes he could pick. Even asking her grandfather when he was still alive.  
>He was what she would call "an idiot in love".<br>Sighing she looked down at him.  
>"yes..."<br>He smiled, and stood up, placing the ring on her finger. She had a small blush that he used to compare to a tomato. Not so much now, since she could be very sensitive, but that didn't mean he couldn't think it...did it?

* * *

><p>Being pregnant meant that a lot of things were going to change, and Ludwig being the strict rule-following, precise German man he was, had to do a small change in how their relationship was.<br>To him that meant:  
>1. They would have to move in together.<br>2. Get married as soon as possible.  
>3. For her and the baby's sake, he would give up beer completely, which meant it would be easier for their friend Kiku to consume less sodium.<br>4. Prepare for their little bundle of joy -taking classes, getting supplies, clothing, furniture, going to the doctor, finding a doctor he can trust assisting in the birthing process-  
>He frowned, wishing he had more time for the first two, but with the jobs he respectfully held, he knew that he could manage, and with all of what Gilbert called "Roddy's annoying frugal attacks" he knew how to be able to support both Felicia and the baby. Sure, he wouldn't be spoiling him or her, but he was going to make sure their kid grew up responsible, and maybe he would let them occasionally be a kid.<br>"I...I'm glad you're not angry" Felicia seemed to gave returned to her chipper self.  
>"Come on, let's get you cleaned up" he took her hand, and guided her to the sink. He cleaned her face with a wet cloth, before getting her a fresh comfortable set of clothing that she could relax in, while he took care of her.<br>He made her a healthy lunch, and as she ate, he packed up her clothing. Since it was a shared room, he noted where Lovina kept her clothing. Their grandfather's room, which was next door, remained untouched ever since Arthur's sister claimed a ghost tried to seduce her one night. That and one time he swore he saw him.  
>"I'll take care of her..." he stated as he stood in the room. "I apologize in advance that it was before I could properly tell you...but I must take her with me." he felt a weird almost comforting feeling, as he looked around, then it felt like someone patted the top of his head, messing up the way his blonde hair was styled. "Danke..."<br>He smiled and got her suitcase, bringing it down to his car. He got Felicia and left either her.

* * *

><p>Lovina frowned even though she knew that Felicia would be cared for. She couldn't believe her baby sister was with that potato bastard. She couldn't believe that her baby sister was pregnant. She couldn't believe her babu sister just left.<br>"Lovi?" Antonio asked as he moved her closer to him, as he tried to cuddle. "What's wrong?"  
>Not realizing it she sighed. "My sorella is gone...what will I do?"<br>He chuckled. "Just enjoy what we have now? Maybe get married and have a baby of our own? How does that sound Lovi?"  
>She remained silent.<br>"Or we could have a baby sooner?"  
>"N-no..."<br>He chuckled again. "I was kidding Lovi, just a joke, nothing to worry about."  
>"It better be" she muttered resting her head on his chest. She didn't like much of his "jokes" and what if he was "joking" like how he "joked" about that tomato costume?<br>"Have I lied to you before?".  
>"Yes."<p>

* * *

><p>Felicia seemed to cheered up the next couple months. Sure she was moody, hormonal, more irritable, but somehow with all the weird cravings, hormone-induced mood swings, she still had maintained the sweeter side of her personality.<br>Gilbert had started a small pool on how early or late she would be, while on the side there was a small bet on what the gender would be. That is, until Ludwig unleashed his "Germanly" wrath upon the Prussian, and made him give everybody their money back, resulting on a frying pan, courtesy of Elizabeta to the more obnoxious brother.  
>How Gilbert could handle all those malicious hits to the head, and NOT sustain a terrible brain impairment, was beyond the others.<br>Felicia was progressing very well, despite being a little young to have a baby, due to Ludwig watching over her like a hawk, and her "older brother", Francis making sure she kept her nutritious diet.  
>Lovina was still angry with Ludwig, but for the sake of her sister, didn't get into as many fights, but that didn't mean she wouldn't discretely flip him the bird, or mouth out "I'll rip your *bleep* off if you dare hurt my sorrella". He did his best to get on her good side, since eventually he was going to be part of the family, but she was impossible.<br>He did his best to care for Felicia, getting the foods she craved, except he had to portion the unhealthy foods, to sate the craving without being too harmful. Whenever she got sick, he would climb out of bed, tend to her, making sure her hair wasn't in the crossfire, then making something to settle her stomach. He had to thank Yao for some of the tips he gave to help the poor girl with her nausea and morning sickness.  
>By the end of the first trimester, she had a small little bump protruding out of the lower part of her torso, in others words she was just barely starting to show.<br>She kept that beautiful radiant cheerful glow, even as she knew that soon everything was going to change.  
>Just last week, Ludwig proposed to her, she giggled at how nervous he was, and how he almost was rambling in why he wanted to be with her until the end. She was as happy as a schoolgirl when she accepted, and now here she was with her Hungarian friend, Elizabeta, picking out a wedding gown.<p>

* * *

><p>"You'll need something with soft material...no...not that...the embezzlements look fake..." Elizabeta put a finger over her chin, deep in thought.<br>"What about this one Liz?" Felicia gestured to a simple white gown, strapless, the bottom of it was layered to look almost similar to delicate flower petals, a beautiful translucent lace like ribbon around the bottom.  
>"That's really cute Feli" she giggled as she looked at every angle of the gown. "It's perfect for you"<br>"You really think so Liz?" her friend nodded. "Ve, I'm so happy" she paused and noticed a young woman watching them.

* * *

><p>Intimidating eyes, light hair. Same scary aura.<br>Natalia.  
>"Ms. Natalya?" Felicia titled her head in confusion. "Why are you trying wedding dresses on...are you getting married too?"<br>"Nyet..." the Belorussian replied, her expression staying at apathetic, her cold tone dripping poison "I just want to show brother how pretty I will look when we get married, married, married..."  
>She started to trail off chanting the last word.<br>Every other week she would go to a bridal store, and text Ivan pictures of what she would look like, hoping that he would finally want to marry her. So far, no luck, but she was persistent. She didn't care it it took hundreds of times, she was going to marry him one way or another, and no matter who got on the way.  
>Toris, Raivis, that pretty boy Yao, she would drag them to hell, and faithfully return to her beloved brother if need be.<br>Now that she thought about it, that cross dressing Polish man, Feliks, he was getting on brother's last nerves, and she would do anything for brother, even if it meant killing.  
>Married. Married. She was going to get married, and nobody was going to get in the way of that.<br>Not even the brother she knew wanted this too, but was just acting shy...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ludwig was getting fitted for his suit, while Gilbert and Antonio sat on the sidelines, chatting about their own relationships.<br>Lovina, still angry about her baby sister getting pregnant, decided to ban anything that would lead to sex. She flat-out told Antonio if he wanted to keep his "vital regions" to keep it in his pants, and if not to even THINK about feeling her up, let alone actually touch her in that way. She even yelled "dead baby turtle" so that he would be too depressed to bring the kissing to the next level.  
>Gilbert was having better luck with Francis's little sister, even if she was the same age as Rosie, that annoying American girl who ate way too much fast food for her own good. Somehow she kept the weight down...fast metabolism much?<br>Anyway he and Mathilda were going strong, surprisingly into their three year. When he first asked the shy Canadian out, her sister, with her strong might, threatened to punch Gilbert into the next millennium, but Mathilda, being the shy girl, accepted his offer, shocking everyone, including their older stepbrother Arthur.  
>Nobody expected them to last, even Elizabeta, no especially Elizabeta. She laughed and gave them three minutes, and now here the couple was at three years.<br>After hearing of Felicia's pregnancy, Mathilda did the most sensible thing, she dragged her sister to a doctor, and made sure they both were prescribed the pill. Sure it was about seventy dollars a month for each of them, but that little amount was far more affordable than the thousands that a child would cost.  
>She still made sure there was absolutely no chance she could get pregnant, so if Gilbert didn't take all the precautions on his end, she would make him sleep on the couch, and he couldn't touch her for a while.<br>They were pretty much like a married couple already.  
>"Hey west, you look awesome, like one of those badass spies" he chuckled before imitating the 007 signature theme music that was always heard as the epic fighting scene Bond got into, culminated.<br>Ludwig sighed, holding back a chuckle. His brother was always...enthusiastic...sure let's go with that for now...  
>"You look great" Antonio added, smiling. He was glad that his almost little sister was getting married, yet at the same time, at the back of his mind, the sex-ban Lovina threw onto him...which was more like the "invade my personal square, and I'll neuter you" rule, wasn't sitting too well. But he loved Lovi, she was, and still is his tomato princess, and he'd wait until the end for her.<p>

* * *

><p>"so glad you're making me the awesome best man" Gilbert's Cheshire-cat-like grin returned, as he was being fitted for his suit. "Best choice, after marrying Felicia..." he added the last part, so his brother wasn't as annoyed.<br>Ludwig sighed, as he waited, he had done everything he needed to do.  
>Suit? Check.<br>Some of the registered gift list? Only partially completed.  
>Location? He got a phone call from his grandfather, and they were able to use the garden.<br>Guests? So far, a few people replied.  
>Food? Since they were getting married before the child was born, there had to be healthy food for Felicia, to help her maintain her nutrition. A small inconsistency in her very strict diet, was not acceptable.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the planning went off without a hitch, the dresses picked out, the decorations, even the small music.<br>However, with the day getting closer, Felicia grew more and more nervous. Elizabeta had told her it was wedding jitters, since she was once married, to Roderich. It didn't last too long, but she knew what Felicia was going through.  
>Even the tough Ludwig, was nervous. He knew he loves Felicia, she was the only one he really considered a friend. Sure, Kiku was, but he wasn't as close as his Feli.<br>As the day they were to go to Germany approached, the only problem was Gilbert, who caused a problem for the airport security, and nearly got tasered.

* * *

><p>"Opa..." Ludwig shifted uncomfortably, as he brought Felicia with him.<br>"Grazie mr. Beilschmidt" Felicia smiled at him.  
>He only nodded in response, after all he was a man of few words.<br>"Ludwig?"  
>"Ja?"<br>"I'm going for a walk" she giggled before kissing his cheek.  
>Ludwig nodded and sat down with his grandfather.<br>"She's just like him..." he stated watching her walk away. "Shame...the mafia got him...he would have killed to walk her down the aisle.  
>"Ja..." Ludwig nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>Felicia walked down the garden to a small memorial. Engraved on the stone was the name Alderic Beilschmidt. He was known as Holy Roman Empire, Felicia's first love.<br>He left many years ago, drafted much to Felicia's despair. They never found his body, despite Gilbert's extensive searching. She met Ludwig after it was announced that they gave up the search, and she never forgot him.  
>She hoped that he would return to her.<br>Sadly, he never made it to her, not even his -assumed- lifeless body, and it ate away at her.  
>Even worse, her own grandfather couldn't walk her down the aisle.<br>Many years ago, Lovina got into trouble with the mafia, and he had to save her...at the cost of his own life, but he died with his family, Lovina, and herself, that's he needed.  
>She cried for a very long time, but the room he died in, had a comforting feel to if. Whenever she was sad, she would go in that room, and get that warm feeling that she would get when he hugged her.<br>His love for them lived on.  
>Which is why she wanted to live with Ludwig in that house.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. -not counting this side note- 4,374 words... 0.0 I got really inspired...and then lost my train of thought after the part about their grandfather<br>explanations:  
>HRE's fate: some say he's Germany, some say he died, I'm just going to stay with he was a different character, whose body was never found<br>Alderic Beilschmidt: HRE's human name in this, Alderic means "noble commander" it's also my Amnesia!HRE account human name on DeviantART, if you're ever on, and want to rp with me, the username is UN-Holy-Rome  
>Rosie Jones: Someone else on here made America's fem name Rosie, because of the inspiring female figure of empowerment during WWII Rosie the Riveter, and I liked that, and decided that would be perfect for her -I'm sure that's the fannon name any way-<br>007 Ludwig- Sure Germany isn't like James Bond in the sense of being a womanizer, but come on, 00germanly, sounds awesome, yes?  
>Morgen: Holland's human name is this<br>Bella- Belgium's human name in this  
>The reaction to Felicia's pregnancy:<br>0. Lovina still fuming at Ludwig, takes some of it out on Antonio, and completely pushes him away from any sort of intimate contact  
>0. Mathilda -fem canada..I thought that was a cute human name for her- is the more sensible one, and even makes sure her sister won't be at risk. She's scared of getting pregnant, and her angry side comes out when Gilbert doesn't listen...hence the "banished to the couch"<br>Belarus in the wedding dress: just showing how much she wants to get married to Russia...extreme, but sometimes a "girl in love" goes to desperate measures to win "her man"  
>why Rome is dead but not Germania?: I don't know how Rome ended up dead instead...with Germania still alive, well the mafia thing since Romano is tormented by the mafia...I guess I thought it would be bad if both were dead, and Germania is more like the "voice of reason"<strong>

**Also, boy or girl? What do you want the gender of the child to be? And any names you would wish to see?**


	2. A new start

A few months pass, and ludwig hardly lets Felicia walk around. He didn't want her to waste her strength, and her feet were beginning to swell. She was her usual chipper self, even if she was ordered to rest.  
>Lovina was the one who tended to visit more, she would "protect her sister from Ludwig", or so she said, but in truth she would yell at the German for messing up.<br>They decided to keep the gender of the child a secret...a surprise for them.  
>Gilbert kept ranting that it would be a girl.<br>Felicia didn't complain, after all, all she had to do was call for him, and he would let her cuddle up close to him. Gilbert teased him for it, but Ludwig didn't mind too much. He was used to Gilbert acting like this.  
>It was just like before she was pregnant, but to her, it was more perfect.<br>The way he would stroke her hair, as she cuddled into his chest, sometimes she could feel their little one kick from inside her. She would giggle, when he placed his hands against her stomach, and smile when the little one kicked. He would mutter something about their child being strong, to which Felicia would giggle, and say that they had his strength.  
>When they were alone, over the last few months, Felicia had made it her life goal to make Ludwig more relaxed, and she was having some success. He seemed less reluctant to join her during her siestas, he still woke up before her, but he waited for her to wake up, even if it meant his paperwork piled up. She felt bad that he was behind, but at the same time grateful to him, for sticking with her through this.<br>By now they had set up the baby's room. It was simple, but cute. The cradle was in their room, while the changing station, and the crib for later, remained in wait. They kept the room as color neutral as possible, despite how much Felicia wanted to paint a beautiful scene. Ludwig wasn't letting her near the paint, worrying it was bad for the little one's health.  
>Lillian, Vash's kind little sister had made a quilt for Ludwig, and Felicia, before knitting a small yellow baby blanket. Currently that blanket was on the cradle, however Ludwig planned on bring their little one back home wrapped in it, as a way of thanks to the kind girl.<p>

* * *

><p>Lillian, as shy quiet, and dependent of her Swiss brother as she was, was also a kind intelligent girl, not to mention Felicia enjoyed playing soccer with her. Vash watched over her like a hawk, ever since he found her dying. Since that day the were inseparable, the perfect siblings, as many would call them.<br>When Lili first heard of Felicia's pregnancy, she was happy, even if her brother scowled, or shook his head in an annoyed manner, she was still happy.  
>Vash wasn't on too great terms with Felicia. She ran through his yard, naked none the less. That was a bad example for Lili, and to top it off, he wasn't happy with Lovina either.<br>They had very briefly dated, however it didn't end well.  
>Then again it was a whirlwind kind of relationship. Lovina wasn't exactly the best girlfriend, but whenever she saw Antonio with another girl, she would practically attack Vash, kissing him, sometimes more if her curl was accidentally touched.<br>He was just glad that there was never a pregnancy scare, let alone an actual one...he couldn't deal with an extra hormonal Lovina.  
>Plus children were too expensive...<p>

* * *

><p>With the due date, very quickly approching, Elizabeta had desided that Felicia needed a girls day out, and so she dragged Rose, Arthur's sister Alice, Lovina, and Mathilda out, the girls went to a day spa, where they were pampered. Sine it was Felicia's special day, she was treated like a princess, being waited on hand and foot, literally. She was taught how to care for her skin, and since the massage therapist had been the child of a midwife, she gave Felicia some advice on when it was time to give birth.<p>

Felicia seemed really anxious, as she was brought around the place, getting her nails done here, and getting a massage there, by the end of the day she felt relaxed, and gladly welcomed a siesta with her husband.

Ludwig, who was worried she may have gone into premature labor, paced in the kitchen, until he saw Elizabeta's car, then rushed out, and scooped his wife up, thanking the Hungarian friend, and bringing Felicia inside. He made sure she had a great time, and that her and the baby were fine, before he let her sit in the kitchen. No, he wasn't going to let her strain herself, while making pasta, and since, somehow, she still had weird tastes, he had to make her something he hoped she would never want, even in moderation.

When Gilbert saw it, he laughed and swore that someone had "s- out candy mountain", seeing as it was a bowl of pasta, with melted nutella over it, it was a -somewhat- healthier alternative to chocolate, there were a small amount of sprinkles around this weird "dish".

Felicia ate it without any problem, despite Gilbert falling to the floor, clutching his sides, as he laughed about how funny it was, and how "west sure picked the best wife ever...". Felicia didn't give him much of a second glance, as she smiled at Ludwig thanking him, kissing him on the cheek, and asking him to join her in a few minutes. Ludwig let out an annoyed groan, as Gilbert started one of those rants that always ended with "and I'm so awesome" or something with the same message, something, as much as Ludwig hated, he hat to endure, after all, he would follow the German, and he didn't want to be annoyed when he and Felicia were to have some time together, before she gave birth.

* * *

><p>Felicia was nervous as she tried to relax, normally she would be able to fall asleep, however, with this pregnancy, it was more difficult for the once petite Italian. She was having trouble getting comfortable, especially with the back pains she had been getting, from all of the extra weight, normally Ludwig would be by her side, trying to help her, however since his annoying Prussian brother was in the kitchen, ranting with his "awesome" talk, Felicia usually didn't mind, since she had enjoyed Gilbert's stories, however, this time she needed Ludwig with her. She felt uncomfortable, and awkward, and thinking she should go get him, she stood up.<p>

Ever since the girls' day out, she had felt more and more weakened, each day, she would rest more, until finally, the doctor had declared that at any moment, she would be giving birth. Ludwig was more anxious, as he tried to take care of her, but he was afraid that he would somehow end up hurting her. She kept assuring that she trusted him, and that he would be a great dad, his past still worried him, after all to others he was known as the ruthless, cold-blooded "Germanly", and nobody really expected to see him as the perfect father type, except well Roderich, and Gilbert, who said he would be "an-awesome-but-not-as-awesome-as-me-father".

She sighed, placing a lock of brown hair behind her ear and walking to the door, stopping when a sharp pain hit her, along with something she never expected to yell.

"DOITSU! I THINK IT'S TIME!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I am so happy to those who have reviewed, and well I am trying my best on this, some parts may seemed rushed, well, the short parts are because I have ocd moments, and wanted the parts to be organized into where it happened...<br>my main focus was on how nervous they were to be having this child, and how they were settling, maybe not as many cute moments as I wanted, but I wanted to give you guys a part two, and fluff if not my forte...  
>Explanations:<br>Lillian, or Lilli for short: Lietchenstein, she's a little sweetie  
>"ran naked through his yard": had to include that<br>VashXLovina: Don't know why I added this, it's like one of my weird fav couples, since they both are tsundere type, it seemed perfect in my mind, plus he's a gun maniac, and she's mafia princess...again in my mind this seemed perfect  
>Elizabeta and the girl's day out: Just a small break for Felicia, where she can relax, after all she spent all of this time with Ludwig, she needed it<br>"Germanly": Epic nickname for Germany, since well he is so manly...you'd get it if you were part of this rp group on deviantart  
>Felicia's going through labor! Sorry if I didn't go too deep into the pregnancy, I have never experienced it, and I was trying to focus more on her and ludwig<br>Got a cute girl name from HarmonicxHeart, Allyson, which means Noble of birth, it reminds me of the fem name people have for America sometimes, but other than that it's cute  
>btw what do you think about the middle name being Aldaric? either that or the fem version of it<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading this, this part is my treat to you before my graduation tomorrow :3**


	3. Our daughter

Both males ran into the room, completely forgetting Gilbert's awesome rant.  
>Ludwig nearly ripped the door off its hinges as he ran to his wife's side. She was on their bed, whimpering in pain, and biting at her lip. Ludwig scooped her up, and tried whispering encouraging words to her.<p>

With no time to argue, Gilbert took the wheel, while Ludwig and Felicia sat in the back.

"Bruder! Slow down!" Ludwig yelled as he noticed that Gilbert was going nearly twice the speed limit.

"West, do you want this baby to be delivered or not?"

"J-Ja...but-"

"Then we're doing this my way, kesese~"

Ludwig let out a small sigh, as he looked at his poor wife. In the midst of this panic, that was caused by going into labor, she was trying to keep calm, and remember the breathing she was taught when they went to those classes.

"D-doitsu...s-sh-" Felicia let out a pained scream. She gripped Ludwig's hand, causing the male to flinch. He was surprised that she had such strength in her. Normally when they had trained she has fallen behind, but she was still his angel. She let our another pained scream, as contraction after contraction was starting to hit her. "Gil! Hurry up!"

The Prussian laughed, before flooring it, he liked Felicia more, due to how kind she was, and hey if Gilbird knew she was nice while Lovina was evil, then Felicia must have been, especially since she caused Ludwig to calm down.

* * *

><p>Before she met him, he was very strict, in a way that made their own grandfather seem like a girl scout. He was also very obsessive with how something was arranged, and would yell at the Prussian.<p>

After he met her, he was in shock, she would cause problems left and right, and she started to get under his skin. First it was "mein gott, how can someone be like this bruder?" then Gilbert noticed the more time his little brother spent with the fair Italian, the more he warmed up to her. Yes, he still got angry, but Felicia always manages to calm him down, which meant, well to Gilbert anyway, he was invincible...

* * *

><p>With Felicia screaming out in pain, Gilbert tried to hurry, not paying attention to the other drivers.<br>Ludwig wondered why they weren't getting stopped, but he was also trying to comfort poor Felicia.

"we're almost there Felicia" he patted her hand, with the only freehand he had. Felicia whimpered, squeezing his hand.

He took a deep breath, remembering everything he read about childbirth...Everything he read about labor, and everything he read about comforting her.

"Felicia? Did you remember to use the bathroom?"

"Ve?...y-yes doitsu..."

He let out a sigh of relief.

He paused trying to think if which stage she was in when the car slowed down.

Without thinking, he scooped his wife up, and followed by Gilbert, hurried into the hospital.

Holding her hand as she tried to keep calm, everything around him didn't seem to matter, the doctor was talking about how dilated she was, and if she wanted an epidural, but Felicia shook get head, mumbling about how grandpa would've wanted the child to be natural.

Ludwig made his brother stand onhis side, to make sure he wasn't looking at his wife inappropriately, while he gritted his teeth, every-time she squeezed the life out of his hand.

A nurse was telling her to push, and trying to help the baby out as quickly as possible to save Felicia from too much pain. Felicia would nervously squeeze his hand, as she whimpered.

It troubled to Ludwig to hear his wife like this...he hated how she was in so much pain, and all he could do was just stand there, while she did all the work. Frowning he realized that as much as he knew she was in pain, he couldn't fully understand what it was like.

Felicia let out an even louder pained out scream startling both males, before one of the doctors yelled to a nurse that the infant's head was finally visible, while Germany nervously looked at his wife.

"Mr...Beilschmidt?"

"Yes?"

"First child right"

"yes...why" he frowned, as he tried to give poor Felicia his attention.

"Let this man hold her hand" he gestered to Gilbert, who had a "hey don't break my awesome hands" look. "Ms. Beilshmidt, you're almost there, your little one's head just entered the birth canal, just hang in there, ok?"

She whimpered, but nodded, as Gilbert took her hand, and the doctor showed Ludwig what was going on. He couldn't help but smile, when it finally hit him: his-no...his and Felicia's child, was close to entering this world.

* * *

><p>After hours of excruiating pain, Felicia was moved to a small hospital room, that thankfully she had to herself, and a good thing too, since she would getting visitors, and a lot of them.<p>

For now, though it didn't matter, because she had Ludwig, and their little girl. Yes, they have a baby girl, who had her mother's fair complexion, hope filled eyes -even if they were blue- her hair may have had the weird curl like her own, but what little was there looked more like her father's just like the eye color.

Overall, she was a very cute little girl, who, despite her very frightening cries, that scared Gilbert, she was a perfect little combination of the happy couple.

It was finally time to name the little girl, giggling at the list he made for her with the girl names he prefered, -he spent hours looking at baby names, both German, and Italian, and had a list for a boy, or girl-, Felicia decided that she liked the name Allyson the most, Gilbert laughed saying she was trying to save them both time, earning a glare, and a threat to be kicked out.

Giggling, Felicia told Ludwig the name for their little bundle of joy:

Allyson Raine Beilschmidt

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Just over 1000 words...*sighs* Have been doing my best to keep this updated, and thank you so much PoisonousxRosexThorn for help with the name, she's the one who reccommended it, and as thanks I ask you to check out the storie "No longer Roman?" It's a GermaniaXFem!NorthItaly fanfic, where she ends up pregnant with his children, so far she has given birth to Prussia...don't know is she'll go with the HRE is really Germany theory, but if not, then that means HRE will be born next<strong>

**Will have an omake for this, for the final chapter, one of them will be the wedding itself, the other, if you want a special highlighting the special moments of raising Allyson...though I still have to plan that one out**

**~SQ**


	4. Omake

"sorella" Felicia smiled as she noticed Lovina walk in, glaring at Ludwig, before walking over to where the new mother and child were. Looking down at little Allyson, she let out an annoyed sigh, before glaring at Ludwig again.

"What?" he didn't get what he supposenly did now.

"Awww, lovi, this should be a happy day" she looked even more annoyed when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"S-shut up tomato idiot!"

Allyson started to cry startling the angrier sister.

"Sorella" Felicia whined, before starting to comfort her scared baby. Allyson let out a scared whimper, feeling Lovina's anger, while the angrier sister, glared at Ludwig.

* * *

><p>"She's so cute, isn't she bruder?" Felicia looked up, and saw Lilli, holding a small stuffed animal, for the new mother. Vash stood behind her, looking at Allyson. "Bruder, is it ok, if I ask Felicia if I could hold her" the girl nervously smiled, before her brother let out a small "...fine..." she then let out an excited squeel of happiness, before quickly covering her mouth.<p>

Felicia giggled. "You can hold her Lilli, just let Ludwig hand her to you". Lilli nodded as Ludwig walked over, and showed Lilli the proper way to her his and Felicia's daughter. She smiled, and looked down at the child. "h-hello little one" she sat down, and looked at the girl more closly, without worrying.

Vash sighed, as he watched his little sister go "baby-crazy". With the exception of Lovina, why did so many women have to get all mushy when it came down to babies? He just hoped that she didn't want a baby after this...

* * *

><p>Kiku was the next to visit, followed by Heracles, who brough the baby a blanket with a kitten on it, no sfcratch that, it was a kitten pattern, with a cat embroidered on it, on one of the corners. He then sat down on one of the chairs, and most likely fell asleep, while Kiku handed Ludwig the gifts he spent a while looking for.<p>

"She's...cute" he commented as he looked at Allyson. "Looks just like you, Ludwig-san." he then looked up at Felicia, who had fallen asleep. She still was exhausted from giving birth and all. He then noticed that Lovina was ignoring Antonio.

"Ludwig-san? Why is Lovina-chan angry with Antonio-san again?" He raised an eyebrow at the odd pair. He still didn't understand why they were together, after all, one of the things about being a closet otaku, meant having moments where he would briefly obsess over certain traits of a couple, and yes, he agreed that sometimes opposites attracted, after all how else would he explain briefly dating Rosie? They were complete opposites as fare as he could tell.

"Them?...Antonio asked Lovina if she wanted a baby, and then she got mad, nearly beat him up...and now won't speak to him" Ludwig sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was getting tired of his sister-in-law's outbursts.

"Antonio-san wants a baby?"

"Ja"

* * *

><p>Lovina let out an annoyed sigh as she watched Kiku and Heracles leave, too many guests to count. Earlier Bella dragged her brother along to see the new baby, and she laughed when the Dutch male backed away as his sister gushed on about how adorable little Allyson was, and how lucky Felicia was, and how brave she was for giving birth.<p>

Rosie and Madeline, had also visited for a moment, before Rosie whined about how hungry she was, and made their visit short so she could go stuff her face -most likely-. It was difficult to understand how Rosie could eat all of that crap, and not need to go to the hospital, then again, who wanted to know?

* * *

><p>When Francis heard that his little sister, at least, that's how he treated her anyway. He brought Felicia the largest bouquet of flowers he could carry, and spent at least five minutes, holding Allyson, and telling her, how beautiful her mother was, "both inside and outside", how she was going to grow up, very loved, and how cute she was, then other boring little things, that made Felicia so happy she was in tears, which caused Lovina to yell at the French man.<p>

"But I was just telling this little belle, how she will be loved" He whined, before looking over to his BFF for help.

"Lov-"

"S-shut up! I'm still mad at you" She glared at both males.

"No lovi, this has gone too far" he walked over putting a hand on his "precious tomato's" shoulder, causing her to let out an annoyed hiss-like sound. "Let's just go home, alright? You've been awake all night worrying about your sister, and she's fine"

"you care sorella?" Felicia started to cry tears of joy again, while Lovina blushed. "you do care sorella, you really do care" she sniffled, still smiling.

"w-whatever" Lovina grabbed Antonio's arm, and walked out, before she blushed any further.

"aww, Lovi, you look like a tomato now~"

"s-shut up!"

* * *

><p>Felicia let out a small sigh as she started to feel tired, the gifts were in the trunk, while Gilbert sat next to where Allyson was, Ludwig wasn't trusting his brother at the wheel, due to the probably damage he may or may not have caused to the car. Just a day after giving birth, and after all of the visitors -which would increase, since Ludwig's grandfather would soon be visiting to see his new great-granddaughter-she was finally returning home with Allyson.<p>

She looked over at Ludwig, and smiled. She was scared at first, about having a child, but after everything Ludwig had done to help her through this, she was sure that they could do this. Yes, she could make small mistakes, and yes be too soft, while he was very strict at times, but if they worked through this, and made sure little Allyson was loved, then why couldn't they be able to do this?

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Some of the visits were pretty uneventful...so I didn't go into too much detail<strong>

**as a separate story, I will have Felicia and Ludwig raising their child, and I think it will end when their little one gets married, or something**

**btw in terms of cities or capitals, which one do you think Allyson would represent? **

**throughout this, I had a small struggle, should they still be the personifications of nations or not? which is why I kept refering to Germania as simply Ludwig's grandfather...but I think I did well nonetheless**

**on a side note the Spamano family fanfic is on a completely different fanfic, which means that unless in the rp it is based upon, germany and north italy have a girl named allyson, then she most likely won't be in this spamano one...I kind of have ocd moments, and want to stick strictly to the rp, well the non-crazy parts...you see, there's a part where spain kills both his and lovina's mafia in the rp, and both male and female romano are in the rp group...**

**anyway I hope you liked this, and enjoy the part two, which I need to think of a title for that's cute...and thank you guys again, I really feel loved for the people who faved or watched this, and love you guys just as much**

**~SQ**


End file.
